


Было - стало

by merryginn



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Star Wars - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1, The Expanse (TV), The Expanse Series - James S. A. Corey
Genre: Crack Crossover, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 09:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryginn/pseuds/merryginn
Summary: сет мультидрабблов - коллажей





	1. Земля

**Author's Note:**

> для WTF The Expanse 2019

  


Перед Крисьен Авасаралой лежала тоненькая папка, даже не папка, а конверт из настоящей, не пластиковой бумаги. Бумага шершавая, буроватая, с оттиском “совершенно секретно” — тоже явным следом чернильной печати, а не стандартной правительственной нашлёпки.

В конверте три целлюлозных листка машинописного текста.

Она надеялась на содержимое этих листков целую неделю, с тех пор как узнала название документа, но до тех пор, пока не вскрыла наконец-то найденный драгоценный конверт.

 

— Херова гора, — пробормотала наконец Авасарала, обращаясь к пузатому старинному божку, который стоял у неё на столе и улыбался понимающей многотысячелетней улыбкой, — Долбаная херова гора и блядские хитровыебанные секреты.

 

Папка “Протокол действий с инопланетянами при контакте через Звёздные Врата” была откопана в такой архивной жопе, что если бы это была археология, тут было бы говно динозавра.

Но факты остаются фактами: перед одной из самых влиятельных людей Земли лежало руководство трёхсотлетней давности, из которого следовало, что в конце двадцатого века на планете была активирована сеть межпространственных врат, которые связывали между собой целую галактику. Международный проект разрабатывался в течение нескольких десятков лет, затем был внезапно свёрнут по неизвестным причинам.

Были это происки неведомой цивилизации, которая уже похозяйничала в Солнечной системе и открыла новые Врата, в этот раз как приманку для человечества или что-то иное, Авасарала не знала и никак не могла узнать.

Взрыв базы Звёздных Врат надёжно похоронил прошлое.

 

И от этого три листка древнего “протокола о контактах”, с трудом найденные в архивах ВВС США, казались особенно изощрённой издёвкой.


	2. Марс

Они начинали строительство с долины Маринер, старательно обходя обломки взорванного купола экспедиции Аделаиды Брук, той самой экспедиции, которая когда-то достигла цели, закрепилась и погибла, но всё-таки сумела передать опыт выживания с Красной планеты жителям планеты Голубой.

Главное, что осталось от первой экспедиции — предупреждение об особой опасности глубинных марсианских льдов.

Тридцать лет ушло на разработку мощных фильтров, после чего каждая капля воды, добытая из-под поверхности Марса, была простерилизована, разобрана на молекулы и снова собрана так, чтобы нежные пришельцы с Земли могли использовать её без последствий.

Это было самое ценное наследие экспедиции Брук.

Очистка стала специализацией марсианских инженеров и ученых, такой же необходимой, как синтез кислорода и создание правильного микроклимата в куполах.

Марс был острием науки, обречённым на победу.

Капля за каплей очищенные воды Марса просачивались в кровь человечества, постепенно изменяя людей.

 

У конфликтов всегда есть причины, они накапливаются из поколения в поколение, вынуждая готовиться подспудно: создавать оружие и тренироваться, чтобы быть настоящими воинами, способными преодолеть всё и вся.

А в архивах Красной планеты лежали, никому уже не нужные, часы отснятых видеоматериалов первой экспедиции, которая погибла так внезапно и необъяснимо.

И в самых последних кадрах на гребне горы мелькал силуэт синей полицейской будки, и смешной вертлявый человек в лёгком скафандре, конечно, не мог уйти живым от взрыва в самый последний момент.

Но вот эту самую будку не раз видели на Земле после марсианских событий.

Внучка Аделаиды Брук утверждала, что время от времени синяя полицейская будка появлялась рядом с её домом, как будто проведывала старых знакомых… что, конечно же, было чистой детской фантазией, как и странные сказки колонистов о ледяных воинах Марса.


	3. Пояс

Первый космический двигатель изобрели на Земле.

Земляне обосновались на Марсе.

Марсианин Эпштейн собрал двигатель для полётов по солнечной системе.

Марсиане и земляне принялись обживать малые планеты и астероиды.

 

Сила знает, как к астерам попал гипердрайв, и насколько те астеры, которые начали устанавливать на свои корабли гравикомпенсаторы и гипердрайвы, были ещё людьми в человеческом понимании слова.

Начать с того, что понятие “человечество” основательно подразмылось.

Выходя в космос, обитатели внутренних планет были уверены, что их цель — найти дом на других планетах.

 

Астеры открыто говорили, что их настоящий дом — вся Вселенная, докуда хватит топлива, адаптация же к планетарному тяготению процесс мучительный, и пусть внутряки сидят в своих колодцах и не считают их своими последователями.  
Астеры — это особый народ, новорождённая нация.

 

В отдалении от Земли и Солнца сбивалось исчисление времени, ширился круг неведомого.  
В популяциях астеров накапливались мутации, сначала незначительные, потом довольно странные. Вольнолюбивое сообщество космических бродяг незатейливо посылало нахер законы корпораций и планетарных государств, поскольку планет для жизни тысячи, только составляй карты, торгуй координатами, информацией, вози товар, бери от жизни всё и сверх того ещё немного…

 

Астерские сообщества расползались по причудливым обитаемым мирам, принося с собой типичные человеческие убеждения и заблуждения, приобретая всё более и более странные умения; и скоро фехтование на лазерных резаках стало одной из самых распространённых забав, но уже не рядом с Солнцем, а где-то там, в далёкой, далёкой галактике.


End file.
